Would you rather?
by Kysuta
Summary: Alya and Marinette are playing a spicy little game and Adrien happens to overhear it.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! Sorry if my english is not too good, any correction is welcomed!**

 **I dont know if you play this game on your country but in mine is a common thing, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A smug smile crossed Alya's lips.

"Adrien, Luka or Chat Noir"

"WHAT!?" Marinette yelled.

"Who will you rather marry, fuck or have as a lover" Alya answered on affirmation.

"Why Chat Noir?"

They had been playing this game to spend time for a while now, using tv stars or characters as they went on. This was the first question involving people they actually knew.

"I wanted it to be a little more exiting" Alya said with a satisfied smile.

Marinette huffed "Ok" and gave it a long thought.

Adrien was quick to catch up anytime he heard his name or Chat Noir's from his classmates. He was sitting straigth listening to their exchange with amusement.

Marinette was tapping her chin with one finger, digging a hole on her desk with her intense gaze. After a long pause she relaxed a bit and opened her mouth unsure of what she was going to say.

"Here is the thing... At first I wanted to marry Adrien... BUT! I can't bring myself to break his poor sunshine child heart by having a lover AND a fuck buddy" Her shoulders dropped "So I rather have him as my lover" A sheepish smile and a little blush on her cheeks made their way up as she looked at Alya again.

"Ok, fair point" Alya was leaning forward, her smile getting bigger while her best friend talked "Go on"

Marinette inhaled and resumed slowly "I thought about marrying Chat Noir instead... You know, even if his jokes exasperates me sometimes... He is fun, reliable and great with kids!" She looked a little ashamed "But I rather don't break a superhero heart, so he will be reduced to my sex buddy" She added quickly, the last part blurted almost unteligible.

"Woa! Good thinking, girl! A mad superheroe is dangerous!"

"Yeah"

"Besides, spandex tight suit for a sex buddy" Alya wagged her eyebrows.

Marinette snorted to her friend and resumed her answer "And thats why I will marry Luka, he is a dork like Chat, life could be fine with him like that I guess" She straightened again and crossed her arms in front of her, seemed satisfied with her resolution.

"That was a pretty clever, indeed!" Adrien broke in. The two girls looking at him with big eyes and Marinette gave a strangled noise "I would be your lover anytime, Marinette" He gave Marinette a wink "Alya, I want to try too!" He looked expectantly to play with them.

"Uuuh, ok Adrien" Alya regained her composture, her eyes darting from him and Marinette, as her best friend she also didn't expect him to be hearing this kind of conversation. She must keep it cool and make thing interesting now "Lila, Marinette or Ladybug, who will you rather marry, fuck or have as a lover?" She looked at him intently and daring.

"ALYA!" Marinette covered her face with her hands. Her face and ears burning on embarassment. She wasn't supposed to be two times on this game, that was cheating. But Alya didn't know that.

"Girl, is just fair! He just heard us play with him here"

Adrien had two fingers under his chin, staring intently to the side "I think I agree with Marinette a lot" He finally said "I had this convenient marriage with Lila and I like her, she is, after all, the mother of my three childrens, but my true love resided with Ladybug" Then he looked at Marinette which cheeks were deep in color "And as a superhero, she is not going to beat me up because she is on the loving end here, so I wont worry about that" Alya nodded knowingly. Adrien shut his eyes closed on mocking suffering "But still, my life would be stressfull enought to bring me to Marinette's soft bed and sinful hands"

Alya laughed "What kind of play is this?" Marinette was bright red at this point and Alya couldn't held it "But wait! What will happend when you finally break up with your wife and start an oficial relationship with Ladybug? You dont know her real identity"

"She is in love with me, isn't she? She would reveal herself to me so we can start a life together, dont you think?" He shrugged.

"I-I t-think she may do it for you! I mean... Hipothetically, of course" Marinette said a little too high.

"Is what I wish for, my sex buddy" He smiled playfully at her.

Even nervous, she catched up "Of course, my lover"

Alya was snickering "That's a complicated relationship... Wait! What if Ladybug turns out to be Marinette? The girl who you have been fucking secretly from your wife and lover?" She was exited now that an idea was forming in her head "If you are Mari's lover but your is Ladybug, then it makes sense! Also... IF you were to be Chat Noir and Marinette is your sex buddy... Then it also makes sense!" Adrien and Marinette jumped in surprise and stood straight.

Both were looking at her wide eyed "W-w-what? Noooo~!" Marinette giggled nervously and shrugged akwardly trying to be playful.

"Then... I think... That would be great?" Adrien was looking at Marinette, thinking deeply with a wry smile "I mean... Then my complicated love life would settled, right?" He shrugged akwardly too.

They looked at each other giggling nervously until they became too self consious and averted their gaze somewhere else while rubbing the back of their necks.

* * *

 _Thanks for the support and corrections!_

 _Now I know that another popular way to play this game is "Marry, fuck, kill" instead of the "Marry, fuck, lover" I played all these years... maybe my life was a lie and I played the wrong version all along :v_


End file.
